


Closer

by christophersgay (kitkarnstein)



Series: G!P Supergay [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom!Kara Danvers, Cuz she's an alien, F/F, G!P, G!P!Kara, GP!Kara, Girl Penis, It's just smut guys, Kara Damnvers amirite?, Oh Kara has a dick, PWP, Smut, SuperCorp, Top!Lena Luthor, alien dick, all the sexies, bottom!Kara, smut with feels, smut with fluff, top!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkarnstein/pseuds/christophersgay
Summary: She had been harboring an extremely huge crush on one Miss Lena Luthor ever since she had first met the woman.Unfortunately, because of this, Kara, specifically certain parts of Kara, tended to become very easily excited in Lena's presence. And well, Kara figured that in a professional setting at the very least, that sort of excitement shouldn't be happening, and it would very much be an embarrassment if Lena were ever to notice. And, really, Kara thought it ridiculous to believe that Lena could ever return her feelings. So staying away from the woman would probably be a wise idea. But unfortunately Snapper Carr had other plans, which appeared to be to put Kara through as much exquisite torture as possible.--Or,The one where Kara and Lena are supergay for each other. Kara has a dick, and Lena notices. Smut with feeling happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *pops head in* hey this is gay and smutty hope you like it bye!
> 
> *head disappears*

 

_**Closer** _

 

Kara's back was arched as she shifted slightly in her bed, breasts heaving with the rise and fall of her chest, gripping her dick firmly in her hand as she moved it up and down in short but fast strokes, her bare body covered in a sheen of sweat. Remembering smooth creamy thighs, She let out a heady moan and quickened the pace of her hand, letting thoughts of dark green eyes and plump red lips take over her senses, and she whimpered as she imagined those lips wrapped around her cock. Her skin was flushed and her breathing was coming out in harsh pants. She was so _so_ close, her vision was starting to blur slightly. A few more strokes of her hand and she came, tensing and yelling out a certain CEO's name, her come instantly coating her fingers.

She had just collapsed back onto the bed after cleaning herself up with a wet wipe when her phone buzzed, alerting her she had a text from Snapper. She groaned when she saw she had been assigned to another interview, with none other than the woman she had just fantasized about.

 

* * *

 

_Kara Danvers had a dick._

Lena had been suspicious, having been sure she had seem the outline of a certain _something_ the last time Kara had come to interview her. She had noticed since the beginning how fidgety and nervous Kara seemed to become around her, and Lena had to admit she sometimes purposefully did things to fluster the reporter.

She certainly had been flirting, pretty openly if you asked her, but Lena was pretty sure that Kara was oblivious to it, and _God_ , it was cute sometimes how she didn't seem to notice at all; how Kara would blush and smile so brightly at Lena's words, but didn't seem to see it as the flirting that probably everyone else already saw it as. It was adorable, really. But it was also so so _frustrating_ , because Lena didn't know how much longer she could stand it without kissing Kara. And she very, very much wanted to kiss Kara. Hell, she wanted to do so much _more_ than just kiss her.

That fact hadn't changed when Lena figured out that Kara was Supergirl ("flew here on a bus"? Really?), and it didn't change at this newest revelation. Yes, it definitely had caught Lena off guard, but this was Kara. Sweet, kind, beautiful Kara. Kara, who believed in Lena, Kara, who had always seen _her_ and not a _Luthor_. Lena was sure that at this point Kara could tell her that she had an extra arm and she wouldn't care.

_Wow, she had it bad._

 

* * *

 

Even though she had been told Lena was expecting her, Kara knocked on the door to the CEO's office anyway, her nerves getting the better of her. She couldn't help but hope Lena would tell her that something came up, that there was a very important meeting she had to get to and therefore she would not be able to be interviewed by Kara. It's not that Kara didn't want to see her, it wasn't that at all.  It was actually the exact opposite.

She had been harboring an extremely huge crush on one Miss Lena Luthor ever since she had first met the woman. And seriously, who wouldn't be? Lena was absolutely wonderful in every way, and she was nothing like her family. She was exceptionally strong, even after everything her family and the media put her through. She was still so kind and honest and so intelligent. And it was so obvious how much she cared about L-Corp, her passion showed through everything she did. It was clear to Kara that when Lena Luthor cared about something, she put every ounce of herself into it, she didn't hold back. Not to mention she was the most breathtakingly beautiful woman Kara has ever seen. The day Kara met Lena, she was surprised she could even form a semi-coherent sentence, she was sure her brain had short-circuited at the sight of Lena's smile.

Unfortunately, because of all this, Kara, specifically _certain parts_ of Kara, tended to become very easily _excited_ in Lena's presence. And well, Kara figured that in a professional setting at the very least, that sort of excitement shouldn't be happening, and it would very much be an embarrassment if Lena were ever to notice. And, really, Kara thought it ridiculous to believe that Lena could ever return her feelings. So staying away from the woman would probably be a wise idea. But unfortunately Snapper Carr had other plans, which appeared to be to put Kara through as much exquisite torture as possible.

"Come in," Lena raised her voice so she could be heard.

With an intake of breath to steady her nerves, Kara entered the room with a smile, clutching her notepad and her phone in front of her, "Hello, Miss Luthor."

At the sight of Lena, Kara's mouth went dry, and she immediately thought leaving was probably a great idea, because there was no way she could survive this. Lena seemed to get even more beautiful every time she saw her. But really, Kara swore that every time she came to see Lena, the CEO was in slightly more... revealing attire. This time she was wearing a skirt that only barely reached mid-thigh, the first three buttons of her white shirt undone. That was probably just Kara's very wild imagination, though.

Lena looked up from her stack of papers, her expression turning from focused to pleased as she looked at the reporter, "Kara," she smiled warmly, the action making the corners of her eyes crinkle, "I thought I told you, you can call me Lena."

"Oh, right," Kara gave her a sheepish look," Sorry, Miss Lu--" Kara's eyes widened slightly, "Lena."

Lena shook her head in amusement, smile still in place, "You're here for another interview, yes?"

"Yes," Kara chuckled and then gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry, I can imagine you're probably getting sick of the media's attention on you all the time."

"Oh, it's alright," Lena smirked, "It's not all that bad when the reporter is so pretty."

Kara flushed deeply at that, fiddling with her glasses, "Oh," she let out a nervous laugh. That was just friendly flattery right? Even if it was flirting, it couldn't possibly mean anything. Lena probably met a lot of pretty reporters. "S-so, this time it's, um, actually not questions about L-Corp."

"No? What about, then?" Lena tilted her head curiously as she sat down at the sofa on the other side of the room, motioning for Kara to join her. Kara complied, her heart beating faster at the sudden proximity. Lena's legs were crossed one over the other, and she had put one arm over the back of the sofa, meaning she was leaning towards Kara, and if Lena wanted to she could reach out and touch the back of Kara's neck, or she could move just a little bit to the right and their knees would be touching.

"It's more like I just need a quick quote, your opinion on someone. An article about Supergirl, actually."

"Supergirl," Lena was smirking, and Kara didn't know what to do about that, but she was very sure smirking was definitely on the list of things that should not be happening if Kara wanted to stay very _un-excited_. "What could I possibly have to say about National City's favorite woman?" she let out a little laugh, teasing.

Kara smiled and cleared her throat, looking down at the questions she had written down on her notepad. "She's saved you. More than once, I've heard."

"She has. I'm very grateful," Lena leaned in closer, perhaps unconsciously. Kara got a very generous glimpse of a lacy white bra, and she felt herself start to harden in her pants, the answering heat making its way up her neck, her head fogging up.  
Kara took a deep breath and forced herself to look away, missing Lena's widening smirk entirely, "I- yes, I guess that's um, one way she's viewed."

Lena raised an amused eyebrow at that, "Do you not like Supergirl?"

"No, it's not that, I mean, you know I'm very good friends with her, I was just trying to be, um, impartial."

"Well, I think she's wonderful," Lena smiled as if she had told Kara an inside joke. Kara felt inexplicable butterflies take flight simultaneously in her stomach.

"W-would you consider yourself one of Supergirl's friends?"

Lena shifted slightly, and their legs were touching, bare skin against bare skin, "I'd like to think she considers me a friend. I definitely consider her one of mine."

Kara nodded, willing herself to concentrate on writing down Lena's words and not the way Lena was lightly brushing her leg against Kara's, but God, just that simple touch was beginning to drive her crazy, she could feel herself getting harder, her dick beginning to strain against her slacks.

She tried to move her notepad over her crotch as subtly as possible, and almost dropped her pen when Lena placed a hand on her knee to stop her.

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary, Kara."

"L-Lena?" Kara stammered, the tips of her ears turned pink as she looked up at Lena with wide eyes. Oh shit.

Lena's attention was on Kara's crotch though, and the woman bit her lip, "You're hard."

Oh _shit_. "I-- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Lena." Kara was absolutely horrified. She probably just ruined any chance of even being _friends_ with Lena.

"Kara, it's okay. It's-- I'm flattered," Lena's gaze was on Kara now, her voice soft, and then she muttered, "and I think I rather like the view."

"You-- what?"

"I--" now it was Lena's turn to blush, "I sort of already knew you had it."

" _What?_ " Kara didn't think she'd ever been so mortified in her life. She had an overwhelming urge to bolt, and it must have showed, because Lena's grip on her knee tightened just a bit.

"Don't go, please. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. If it makes you feel better, I find it hard to control myself around you, too." 

"You do?"

"I do. I've actually been flirting with you. Constantly. I don't know if you've noticed," Lena smiled at Kara's adorably bewildered expression. "I like you very much, in a more than friendly way," the hand that was on the back of the couch was now on Kara's cheek. "Is that okay?"

"I--yes," Kara was smiling now, joy and disbelief colored her features.

"And would it be okay if I kissed you?" Lena spoke quietly, leaning in so Kara could feel her breath on her skin.

Instead of answering, Kara moved forward and pressed their lips together. _Oh,_ _Rao_. She felt more than heard Lena's intake of breath against her mouth, and then Lena's fingers were in her hair, tugging on it lightly. Kara's fingers tentatively made their way up Lena's knees until they had journeyed up warm thighs and settled on Lena's hips. Meanwhile, the CEO had deepened the kiss, tongues melting together. She did some exploring of her own, and Kara was acutely aware of it. Lena experimentally squeezed Kara's breasts through the fabric of her button up, and when she was met with a low groan, fervently continued to give Kara's chest attention.

It was as if Lena couldn't believe what was happening and wanted to touch all of Kara at once in case she never got the chance to again, her kisses passionate and heated, her eyes hazy and full of lust in those moments she'd lean back for a breath. Kara's fingers made their way under Lena's shirt and over the soft expanse of her stomach. Lena gasped slightly, and couldn't help but giggle into Kara's mouth. Kara felt like she could have died happily in that moment, hearing Lena laugh like that.

"Your hands are cold," the raven-haired woman murmured against the other's mouth in explanation.

"Sorry," Kara smiled and reconnected their lips again, hands continuing their exploration of skin, fingers scratching at Lena's back when the woman bit Kara's bottom lip, both of them moaning in response.

Kara's hands had made their way under Lena's skirt, and she paused when she felt the outline of the woman's underwear,  "Is this okay? Is it okay if I...?"

"Yes. I want you," Lena pressed another hard kiss onto Kara's mouth and then did something with her tongue that had Kara moaning embarrassingly loud and melting into a puddle of want.

"I-I want you too," Kara managed to reply. Her fingers moved up to feel the outside of Lena's panties, and gasped when she realized that Lena was soaked, and Kara's dick got impossibly hard in response.

Lena smiled, cheeks tinted pink, "I told you I have a hard time controlling myself around you,"  and she straddled Kara, her wet center grinding over Kara's cock through fabric.

Oh Rao. Kara's pulse was beating wildly in her ears and she held back what would have been an embarrassingly loud moan, but she couldn't hold back from grinding up into Lena and reconnecting their lips. Lena pulled down her skirt and made quick work of Kara's shirt and then her own in between desperate, feverish kisses. Kara was 100% sure that her boxers were absolutely ruined with the amount of pre-come that had been leaking from her dick.

When Lena unclasped her bra, Kara whimpered aloud at the sight of Lena's breasts, and Lena could only blush and press a kiss to her lips, short-lived only because of their smiles interrupting it. Soon Lena was helping Kara out of her own bra, and then tugging off Kara's pants, Kara leaning her elbows on the couch so Lena could do so.  
  
Kara was about to sit back up, but Lena gently pushed her so she was laying down on the sofa and began peppering kisses all over Kara's body, starting from Kara's neck and down to her chest. Kara's fingers gripped Lena's bun and she pulled out the hair tie, tangling her fingers in raven locks. They were both breathing heavily, their skin flushed. Lena's light kisses turned into nibbles and sucking that Kara was sure would be hickies if she were human. The lack of marks didn't seem to deter Lena, though, she appeared to want to make sure that all of Kara's skin was lavished in kisses.

Lena was kissing and licking down Kara's stomach, and she spent a considerate amount of time on Kara's extremely firm abs, nibbling and caressing her way down the taut muscles. As Lena kept moving lower, Kara was getting lightheaded, as well as slightly nervous, tensing and closing her eyes when Lena's lips reached the waistband of her boxers. Lena felt the movement and paused, looking up at Kara through her lashes, concern in her eyes, "Are you okay?"

Kara nodded, eyes still closed.

"Look at me," Lena requested, grabbing Kara's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Kara opened her eyes and was met with Lena's green ones, soft and patient.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's okay if you change your mind," Lena assured, rubbing soothing circles on Kara's hand.

"I'm sure. It's just... I've never... I've never really been touched like that. I've gotten other people off but..." she shrugged, the action a bit awkward laying down.

"That's okay. I'd be more than happy to be the first."

Lena's smile turned dirty, and Kara bit her lip at the sight and nodded again, "Okay."

The CEO grinned and dug her nails into Kara's thighs, scratching and caressing them as she kissed the waistband of Kara's boxers, and then she was pressing teasing, open-mouthed kisses on Kara's dick through the fabric, and the reporter groaned, restraining herself from bucking her hips. 

Lena pulled at Kara's boxers, and Kara raised herself up on the heels of her feet until Lena pulled them off and tossed them on the pile on the floor. Kara's cock hit her stomach, very hard and leaking pre-come; pale, pink, and thicker than Lena had thought. Kara flushed bright red from the tips of her ears to her shoulders at Lena's intense gaze.

"You're absolutely beautiful, Kara," Lena murmured, taken aback by the woman in front of her. Kara smiled and blushed even more, ducking her head sheepishly.

Finally being able to see her, all of her, Lena couldn't help but take a moment to stare. Kara's hair was disheveled and spread out over the sofa, her eyes warm and hazy, mouth kiss-swollen and chest heaving, with breasts that Lena was aching to touch and kiss and bite. Kara had very impressive muscles. The biceps and triceps of her arms flexing visibly at the slightest movements. And Kara's _abs_ , well. Lena bit her lip.

Lena was surprised by the fact that she really did want to suck Kara's cock, she could feel herself getting wetter at the thought alone. She licked her lips, reaching up to press a passionate kiss to Kara's mouth before taking the reporter's dick in her hands, stroking all the way to the head, gathering come from the slit and giving it another stroke, eliciting a loud whimper from Kara. Encouraged by Kara's obvious enjoyment, Lena smirked and continued to stroke the woman's dick, reveling in the little moans Kara let out and the cute way in which her eyebrows would furrow and her lips would press together.

When Lena leant down and enveloped the head of Kara's cock in her mouth, Kara cried out in a gasp, panting harshly as Lena sucked on the tip, "Fuck, L-Lena."

The CEO hummed in reply, mouth otherwise occupied as she took in more of Kara's length in her mouth, making eye contact with Kara as she did so.

Kara groaned, the sight and feel of Lena sucking on her dick was so much better than she could have imagined, and for a moment she reveled in the fact that just that morning she had been imagining it, and now it had come true. Damn it if Kara wasn't the luckiest woman in the world right now.

Lena continued to suck on her cock, head bobbing up and down as she did so. She swirled her tongue over the head and Kara moaned again, suddenly feeling as if she was going to come very soon if Lena kept doing that.

"Lena, I-- _fuck_ , I think I'm going to--"

"Oh, no," Lena gave the head of her cock one last suck before removing her mouth from it, making Kara whine and then blush in embarrassment, "You're not coming yet. I really want to ride you."

Kara's head went all fuzzy with heat at the thought, and if she thought she could get any harder she'd say she had. "Okay. Yeah."

Lena laughed at Kara's expression, caressed the side of the reporter's face with one hand and kissed her, this kiss softer and sweeter than the others they had shared. When she leaned back, she looked a little serious, her eyes flitting anywhere but Kara for a moment before she met the reporter's eyes, "I don't want this to be a one time thing. It's okay if you'd prefer it to be, I understand."

Kara almost knocked Lena off her in her hurry to reassure the CEO, supporting herself on her elbows, "No, I want that too!" she almost yelled, making Lena laugh and grin wide. She hugged Kara, the act more warm and intimate than Kara had expected, and it made her smile and melt into the touch, wrapping her hands around the other woman. "Good."

Then Lena was pushing her back down onto the sofa and they were kissing fiercely again, hands roaming and bodies grinding against each other. Lena moaned as Kara bucked up against her. Kara hands were roaming over Lena's thighs, and Lena could sense Kara's nerves, moving forward to whisper into Kara's ear, "Take them off."

Kara nodded, and Lena could feel the reporter's fingers trembling slightly as she pulled down Lena's panties. Lena was about to maneuver so she could pull them the rest of the way off when she heard the fabric of the underwear rip, and Kara held Lena's ripped panties in her fingers with widened eyes and squeaked, "Sorry."

Lena's eyes, already dark, darkened impossibly further. She wrapped her hand around Kara's neck firmly and pulled her against her own lips in a wet hot kiss, and Kara whimpered and groaned into her mouth, her body shivering as she felt a flash of hot and cold go through her in response to Lena's roughness.

Lena got on her knees straddling Kara's lap, still kissing Kara as she gripped the woman's stiff cock in one hand and lowered herself onto it, so wet that she took in most of Kara's length in that one thrust. She moaned brokenly against Kara's mouth at the sensation, and Kara couldn't breathe for a moment as her dick was suddenly surrounded by tight, wet heat.

"Oh _Rao. Lena_ ," Kara groaned, instantly gripping onto to Lena's hips. Lena kissed Kara and put her hands on Kara's shoulders for balance as she lifted herself back up until only the head of Kara's cock was inside her, and then she dropped herself back deeper than before.

"Fuck," Lena laughed breathlessly, "You," she kissed Kara again hard as she lifted herself up again and then back down on her dick,  "Feel so good inside me."

Kara's dick was throbbing, and Lena's pussy felt so fucking good around her that Kara had to concentrate on not climaxing too fast.

Lena starting moving in a steady pace, fucking Kara's thick length faster, her center becoming wetter with each hard thrust. Kara was gripping onto Lena's hips, pushing the beautiful woman down on her dick and aiding her back up so they could do it again. The extent of Kara's strength became obvious, and Lena was sure that the woman could very easily push the CEO on and off of her on her own without breaking a sweat, and the show of strength only made Lena wetter. Kara was kissing Lena every chance she got; on her lips, her jaw, neck. As their pleasure built up, their movements became faster and more desperate. Kara began to thrust into Lena, eliciting loud, panting moans and whimpers from the CEO as the thrusts became deeper, hitting her g-spot. Kara's cock was brushing against Lena's clit with every hard thrust.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," Lena whimpered breathlessly, her forehead sweaty and bumping against Kara's.

Kara's whole body was on fire, and she was so very close. Being inside Lena felt amazing, and every sound the woman let out made Kara groan in pleasure.

"Kara, I'm going to--"

"Me too," Kara gasped, and thrusted hard once more, burying herself completely inside Lena before they both tensed and Kara's vision blackened for a few seconds as she came hard, her come spilling out in long spurts and filling up Lena's center, mixing with her's. Lena gasped as she came down from her high and collapsed onto Kara, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck. Kara instantly embraced her, setting her head on Lena's shoulder as they both caught their breath.

"That was... _amazing_ ," Kara grinned in wonder, feeling blissfully happy.

Lena felt Kara smile into her shoulder and kissed her cheek, smiling wide in response and muttering, "You're amazing."

Lena realized it was cold in her office. But Kara was still inside her; her body was practically melded to Kara's in everyway, and it felt so wonderfully warm, made Lena feel so unbelievably safe and comfortable and at _home_.

Kara was playing with her hair and humming an unfamiliar tune under her breath, seeming equally as content as Lena to simply just _be_  for a few moments.

Glancing at the clock on the far wall opposite Lena sighed inwardly at the realization that she had a meeting in forty minutes. She allowed herself a few more minutes of being in Kara's arms before she sighed aloud and leaned away, kissing Kara sweetly.

"I have a meeting with the board in half an hour," she looked at Kara apologetically.

"Oh," Kara looked very similar to a puppy that had been left out in the backyard on a rainy day, until her eyes suddenly brightened, "But I can come see you after?"

"You're adorable," Lena smiled (the thought came to her that she was certainly _whipped_ ).

"Is that a yes? I'll bring food," Rao knows that Lena didn't eat as much as she should, or at least that's the impression Kara got when she would do her rounds around Central City and happened to fly by L-Corp (and by 'happened to fly by L-Corp', Kara meant flew by L-Corp periodically, specifically to check on the CEO).

"Yes," Lena put her fingers under Kara's chin and guided the reporter towards her for another kiss, which Kara returned enthusiastically. Lena held back a moan as Kara's tongue met hers and pulled away with a light laugh, "Baby, if you do that, I'll get distracted, and I have to go get dressed now."

Kara looked very happy at Lena's use of the term of endearment and grinned cutely, "Maybe that was the plan."

Lena shook her head in amusement. Although she definitely didn't want to, Lena gently lifted herself off Kara's length, making them both bite their lip as they missed the feeling immediately afterward.

They had somehow not stained the sofa, but both of their bodies were sticky. Lena wiped away the mess from Kara's dick and stomach, laughing when Kara playfully bucked into her hand, "Stop it!"

She then declined Kara's offer to help clean her up, the suggestive glint in the reporter's eye obvious.

When they were both dressed, Kara pressed a kiss to Lena's lips, smiling happily, "See you later?"

Lena pecked Kara's one last time, not able to get enough of her mouth, "See you later, Kara."

Kara grinned and tried to lean in for yet another kiss, but Lena only let out a laugh and stopped her. This playfully blissful side of the reporter warmed Lena, and so the stern " _Go_ , Kara" that she managed to voice wasn't very stern at all, as Lena had to struggle not to grin while speaking.  Lena had to give Kara a push so she would finally leave the office and stop trying to kiss her again, Kara's happy laughter echoing down the hall even after Lena closed the door.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
